Police
Several unnamed Officers |Appearances = Episode 1.2 Episode 1.3 Episode 2.2 Episode 2.6 Episode 3.2 |HQ = Police station}} The Police were the British civil force, responsible for the prevention and detection of crime and the maintenance of public order. Original timeline Episode 1.2 When Abby Maitland and Connor Temple trespassed on some land in the New Forest a policeman arrrived and held them there until morning. Fortunately Nick Cutter arrived and apologised to the police officer for Connor and Abby's actions and the officer decides not to prosecute them. Episode 1.3 A detective inspector was in charge of investigating the death of Anthony Barton at the Crystal Palace Diving Institute, and came to the hasty conclusion that Anthony's traumatised girlfriend Diane Johnson had murdered him. He discussed this with Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown, and Cutter told the detective the truth about how Anthony was in actuality killed by a prehistoric marine predator that had temporarily crossed into the present; the detective inspector did not seem to believe Cutter and demanded in vain to know who he and Claudia were. Diane was subsequently wrongly charged and arrested for Anthony Barton's death. Post-original timeline Around 1995, Patrick Quinn disappeared through an Anomaly at the Brooks house, and the Police subsequently investigated but found nothing. Patrick's brother: Danny Quinn joined the Police in hopes that he could one day find his brother. (Episode 3.2) Episode 2.2 Some policemen and cars were seen keeping the public away from the Inner-London office block while there was Sulfuric-like fog in the building (really an Anomaly incursion). Episode 2.6 Several Policemen stopped traffic and reporters when, unknown to them, there was a Mammoth on the M25. They let the Anomaly Research Centre team pass through the road block. After the Mammoth had been captured, they appeared to be rushing to the scene, presumably to help any injured people or clear the motorway. Episode 3.2 TBA Other references Episode 1.3 Despite Claudia's insistence; James Lester refused to get the police charges against Diane Johnson dropped so that she couldn't expose the Anomalies to the wider public while in jail, but promised to get her released once the Mosasaur incursion was over. Episode 1.4 When Tom was bitten by a Dodo, Duncan suggested that they call the Police for help but Tom said no because he was convinced that the Police were in on the Home Office creature conspiracy. Episode 1.6 When three people disappeared in the Forest of Dean/Wellington Zoo area, Helen Cutter informed the Stephen Hart that it was a creature that took them; however when he told Lester the latter was skeptical and said that missing persons was a police matter. Episode 2.1 Oliver Leek from the ARC instructed the Police to stay away from the Castle Cross Shopping Mall as there was a Raptor incursion there. Episode 2.3 After a visitor found a dead body at the Blue Sky Park, Valerie Irwin called the Police, however the ARC team came instead. When Valerie talked to Jenny, she initially thought she was with the Police. Peter Campbell was going to call the Police after Connor had run through his theme park with a gun and mistakenly shot at him, thinking he was a Smilodon, however Jenny had already talked the Police and asked them not to take any further action. Episode 2.5 The ARC covered up Taylor Craig's Anomaly disappearance by saying the Police and emergency crews had worked tireless through the night to rescue her from a worksite hole. 6NEWS presented the story. Episode 3.6 When Danny kicked down a door to enter a cabin, he stated "Only bit about being a copper, I liked". Episode 4.4 Darren and Steve initially thought the ARC team were Policemen. Episode 4.7 When Patrick Quinn blamed Danny for his own disappearance saying he never rescued him, Danny rebuffed saying that he had joined the Police and the ARC just to get Patrick back. Appearances *Episode 1.2 *Episode 1.3 *Episode 1.6 (mentioned, mentioned in a newspaper article) *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.3 *Episode 2.5 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 3.2 *Episode 3.6 *Episode 4.4 *Episode 4.7 Category:Organisations Category:Police